


Welcome to Mystery

by aspell



Category: Gravity Falls, ParaNorman (2012)
Genre: Angst, Ghosts, M/M, Mystery, Older Characters, Paranormal
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-16
Updated: 2014-08-16
Packaged: 2018-02-13 09:36:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2145858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aspell/pseuds/aspell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>16 year old Norman travels to Gravity Falls Oregon to investigate a series of mysterious deaths out of pure interest, but is taken aback when he realizes what he's faced with. With his newfound friendship with the Pines twins, the trio work together to stop whatever's terrorizing the sleepy little town.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A tedious trip

Norman’s parents were reluctant to let their 16 year old son go to the other side of the country alone, but after several weeks of begging, bribing and puppy-eyes, they finally caved in. Though being allowed to do such a thing always came with a condition, and, especially with Norman’s parents, it wasn’t going to be a condition he’d approve of.

Predictably, it wasn’t. Courtney, his 22 year old sister, had to join him on his journey to Oregon. Their parents were a lot happier sending both of them off together for protection. Besides, Norman had never travelled by plane before, even though he had asked to hitchhike across USA instead. Something like that just wasn’t even negotiable.   
\--

The trip to Oregon was like any other domestic plane flight: you arrive at the airport earlier than necessary, eat from the overpriced food shops, panic while going through security and being paranoid that you’ve somehow committed a crime, spend hours waiting to board and, once boarded, spend the time either panicking or finding the entire trip pointless as you soar above the clouds wondering why you even risked traveling thousands of metres off ground. 

Courtney had not stopped complaining almost the entire time, rambling about how she has to take time off college for this, and how much time she’ll have to make up for once she’s back. Luckily, Norman’s parents being who they were, set up a long distance plan between Courtney and her college, so she could study from the other side of the country. But the complaining didn’t stop, and Norman ended up shoving earphones into his ears to shut her out. He only had to endure her blabbering during take-off and landing, and he wondered how the rest of the passengers hadn’t pushed her out of the plane yet. Norman was surprised that she still had things to complain about and speak so fervently about it nonstop. He supposed that’s what good lawyers do, and it was what she was majoring in. 

The trip to their cousin’s house was even more tedious once they landed in Oregon. While the terrain was not much different to Blithe Hollow, Norman was still bursting with excitement and took the time to soak in the fresh, Oregon air. It felt so similar, though felt so different and unfamiliar. Their cousin had offered refuge at his house, as soon as he heard what Norman’s intentions were. They each had their own room and bed, as the house they were staying at was an old Bed and Breakfast. 

Norman’s room was bare and dark, with the exception of the hot summer sun shining in through the one window opposite the doorway on the other side of the room. He settled in peacefully, unpacking his many books. He was there to go ghost hunting, and this particular spot in Oregon had apparently been a hotspot for recent deaths. He looked forward to communicating with the spirits, and getting an insight on how they died and why. He, however, told his parents he wanted to visit Oregon to visit family; family his parents really wanted him to not see. It was difficult trying to think of an alternative excuse to why he wanted to go, and, thinking back, maybe wanting to see relatives his parents don’t want him to see wasn’t the best excuse, but it was better than explaining he wanted to talk to dead people. Although they were very aware of his talent, they still had plenty difficulty embracing it, and the thought of their son going to Oregon just to talk to dead people would raise a lot of red flags. So, he decided leaving that bit of information out.

His cousin had sat with him later that night, giggling and gossiping about life in Massachusetts, what high school was like and if there were any girls in Norman’s life. Of course, there wasn’t. After a long awkward silence, Norman was asked, “What’s so unique about the ghosts here anyway? Aren’t they all the same in America? What makes Oregon so special?” That was an easier answer for him to give. 

With a chuckle, he replied to his cousin, “I know it all seems like it’s the same, but it’s really not. There has been many reports recently of unexplained deaths in this area, and no one is really sure why. There is a mix of killings and suicides, and all the victims and attackers have been stable, happy young people. It doesn’t add up. I decided, heck, I can help with this case. I can talk to the victims and get to the bottom of this. To add, this town has apparently been subjected to a lot of freak sightings and supernatural occurrences. Honestly, you’d have to be nuts to be able to speak to the dead and not want to investigate this town.”

As he spoke, he shuffled through some worn documents, pointing out some of the odd sightings like gnomes, tiny deer and fairies. His cousin was more than intrigued, agreeing that the town was indeed an odd one. And he had only noticed the strange amount of deaths once Norman pointed it out, but it all came together like a puzzle piece after that. Norman was just there to cure his curiosity, and hey, he could even make it a routine thing traveling across the country interrogating ghosts. For now, he had to do this when he had the money, and when it was summer break. He was certain his parents wouldn’t approve of him dropping out of school to talk to the dead fulltime. 

And he knew this would be a successful journey, and he knew that this town was already plagued with the dead, and he knew this as soon as he drove by the “Welcome to Gravity Falls” sign.


	2. Waddles

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry if the chapters are short. i'm trying to make them a little easier to read unu

Dipper was counting down the days till his and Mabel’s 18th birthday, even though it was still 2 months away. The beginning of summer meant the beginning of an adventurous break filled with mystery, the supernatural and family. Though, Mabel was more excited about spending time with her girlfriends and pig, which she only got to see once a year. This made their summer stay in Gravity Falls all the more enjoyable. They had so much to come back to here, and it began to feel more like a home than a vacation spot.

They had seen too much and had too much fun to go back to California and only live in a world filled with books, video games and city. In fact, it almost made the Twins depressed, but it also made them extra excited every time the school year ended. They finally had something to look forward to. They were in their final year of high school, and had both decided to move to Gravity Falls during their gap year. Even if they only spent 3 months in the small forest town and the rest in California, they both agreed that Gravity Falls felt more home than any other place they had lived.

Some years, their parents would visit too, even though they were apparently disgruntled at Stan’s obvious lack of knowledge about how to care for kids. Though, that didn’t exactly matter, because the twins became quite independent once they hit 14, and Stan was more of a friend than a guardian. 

Dipper had entered the attic, immersed in a book he was currently reading. Unlike his usual, he was reading a fictional book about werewolves. Mabel was disappointed it didn’t involve erotica.   
Mabel was lying on her back, playing with her grappling hook, shooting it up to the roof and letting it fall back into place before repeating over and over.

“Are you seriously still reading that thinga-ma-jig?” She lunged forward and sat upright, tilting her head to the side a little. She sounded quite bothered that Dipper was still investing his time into something so seemingly boring.   
Dipper didn’t answer, and instead responded by going wide-eyed and gasping at the book. What amazed him annoyed Mabel. Still, she didn’t want to cause a fuss, so she leaped off her bed and made her way down to the kitchen, where Stan was preparing breakfast. She greeted him with an affectionate poke on the shoulder, to which he turned around and grumbled. She opened the fridge and searched for the orange juice, only to turn around to see that Stan had set some sizzling bacon on the floor for Waddles the pig to eat, which he gladly did. 

She gasped I horror, jumping to her pet’s rescue, wrenching the pig’s mouth open to pull out the bacon already chewed and half swallowed. She clenched her fist, bacon in hand, and reprimanded her grunkle for being so careless. Stan laughed and shrugged it off, assuring her he always feeds him bacon and that he loves it. “Now that’s just messed up,” Dipper interjected, standing at the doorframe, his head finally out of the book. 

\--

The morning was needlessly eventful, and Mabel wanted to treat Waddles to a nice, relaxing walk downtown, believing he needed it after the trauma he went through. For the record, Waddles couldn’t care less.   
Dipper decided to tag along; he needed to get some groceries anyway. Waddles was unleashed like always, and the twins exchanged greetings between the townsfolk as they walked by. 

Norman had walked by the twins, and while Dipper had never seen the boy in his life, the two had walked by too quickly to even stop and exchange greetings. He couldn’t just say hello to a total stranger- the town greetings were reserved for people they knew only.  
It was eerily normal, for Gravity Falls at least. Everyone was going about this ordinary routine, and it seemed odd that nothing was odd. Mabel could read the concern on Dipper’s face. “Oh come on Bro, maybe for just one day we’re not going to have some weird catastrophe happen!” 

 

It seemed almost cliché how quickly the tables turned after Mabel said what she did. She had jinxed fate. 

Halfway during the walk, Waddles had suddenly stopped, oinking worriedly. He made refuge between Mabel’s legs, and she almost tumbled over at the sheer force of her pig running under her. She stopped and instantly went to his aide, asking if he’s okay. Dipper had stopped and observed the frightened pig. Then, with a distraught cry, Waddles wriggled out from under Mabel and bolted back the way they came, knocking her over. 

Mabel didn’t even question Waddle’s unusual behaviour, and instead was sent into a panic that made her get back up on her feet and chase after her beloved pet. 

It all happened too fast- the pursuit, the turn around the corner, the scream of the pig followed by the horrified screams of the older twin and the breathlessness in her cries. It was all a blur.

Dipper had to cover his sister’s ears and turn her head away from the scene of the crime. By this point, people had crowded, including Norman, who had pushed his way to the front of the audience. 

Besides Norman, everyone knew who Waddles was. He was the pig of Mabel’s heart, and a lot of close friends knew the story of how she won him. Everyone loved Waddles, and loved giving him pats and cuddles when he walked down the street. So, naturally, everyone was traumatized at the sight of what Waddles had become. There was blood, lots of blood, down that alleyway where Waddles lay lifelessly. 

Not even Dipper could drown the hysterical screams of his sister as she hyperventilated into his shoulder. He could only rub her back, choking back his own tears. He barely noticed Norman in front of him, looking equally as traumatized. Norman didn’t know Waddles, but he could see what others couldn’t…and that was enough to scar him for the rest of his life. Perhaps coming to investigate these murders wasn’t such a good idea after all.


End file.
